Transcript for Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 16
Transcript: * (Dusk and Luna Free Mr. McKnight and Mayor Corey) * Thorn: Daddy! Are you okay? * Mr. McKnight: You're the one I was worried about, honey. But, you did it! I guess you are a witch after all. * Thorn: A wiccan, daddy. A wiccan. * Kasumi Tendo: Are you kids okay? * Max: We're fine, Kasumi. * Emmy: Kasumi! You're safe! * (Image of Emmy Hugging Kasumi) * Honoka Kosaka: I'm glad Ben Ravencroft is gone forever. * Kodachi Kuno: Me, too. * (Mayor Corey Gasps): This is a disaster! No witch! No village! What are we gonna do for our autumn fest?! * Emmy: I don't know. * Thorn: Well, you still have the Hex Girls. * Mayor Corey: No offense, girls but I think we need a bigger attraction. * Shaggy Rogers: Uh, Mayor? * (Mayor Corey Gasps) * (Max Gasps): Uh-oh. * Zak: Bad idea. * Ord: Oopsie. * (Turkey Whimpering) * (Smoke Appears and So Do the Hex Girls) * Thorn: "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air." * The Hex Girls: "We may look bad but we don't care." * Thorn: We ride the wind, we feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire * The Hex Girls: "To love the earth is our one desire." * Thorn: Love the earth it's only fair. It's one big earth that we must share." * (Emmy and Max Doing the Ord Shuffle) * The Hex Girls: "We love the earth with all our fire!" * Thorn: "It's in our souls our one desire. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air." * The Hex Girls: "We may look bad but we don't care. * Thorn: "We ride the wind, we feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire." * (Honoka Dances) * The Hex Girls: "To love the earth is our one desire." * Thorn: "Nature is a precious gift. It will make your spirits lift." * The Hex Girls: "Love the earth with all your fire!" * Thorn: "It's in your soul your one desire." * The Hex Girls: "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air! We may look bad but we don't care." * (Kasumi and Kodachi Smile) * (Mr. McKnight and Mayor Corey Dance with the Turkey) * The Hex Girls: We ride the wind, we feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire. To love the earth... is our one desire!" * (Song Ends) * Scooby Doo: Scooby Dooby Doo! (He Shows his Fangs, But They Fall Out, The Giggles Nervously and Throws his Cape) Clips/Years/Companies: * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Ranma ½ (Pelvic Fortune-Telling? Ranma is the No. One Bride in Japan; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Dragon Tales (Don't Bug Me, To Fly with Dragons, & Much Ado About Nodlings; @1999-2005 PBS) * Love Live! School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Ranma ½ OVA (Tendo Family Christmas Scramble; @1993-2008 Studio Deen)